The Pokemon Masters
by noddwyd
Summary: As Professor Oak watches Ash Ketchum's adventures, and, perhaps not so coincidentally teams him up with his best buddy Pikachu, (whom Ash thinks is a boy, go figure) He reflects on things, and the destiny Ash and Pikachu know nothing about.


disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or anything else I might mention in this story. I believe Nintendo does, and Game Freaks and all that. AN: oh, and if anyone can tell me what Oak's first name is again, I'd appreciate it. I've forgotten for the fifteith time, seriously.  
  
Reflections:  
  
Professor Oak sighed heavily, staring down at the pokeball in his hand, a small lightning bolt on its seal. To his knowledge, it was the only pokeball in existence that could hold the creature...no, the person within it. Capturing her had weighed heavily on his consiense, but he had to be sure that the two of them were together, or there would be no hope for the future of this world. Or at least, that's what the time-travelling Celebi had shown him. He was lucky he was able to get into a position to pair the two at all. He had worked very hard over the years becoming the respected professor he was today. But he did not regret any of it. Carefully, he placed the ball in a container off to the side, away from the rest,before the newest batch of youngsters came to recieve instruction from him and move out on their journeys. It was tradition in Pallet Town, for every 10 year old to be given one of the young pokemon the Professor had captured or gotten from other trainers he worked with. They were then sent on a journey, to see how far they could go to reach Victory Road, and the Pokemon League beyond it. At the very least, it would help the people to grow up, though sometimes, Oak began to think of his grandson, it may not really help all that much. He sighed again, a bit in exasperation this time. Still, Gary was a master strategist.  
He looked over at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for him to open his lab and let the kids in that must surely be queueing up outside already. This year he had collected three basic elemental pokemon for the new trainers to choose from. There was the Fiery charmanders, which would grow into a powerful dragon if cared for and trained properly. And then there was squirtle, which, he had to admit was a mischevious little rascal, especially for a turtle. They could command the waters once they had reached a certain stage of their development. And then there were his bulbasaurs, protectors of the forest. He had always been fond of these, himself. His had grown to what was commonly called the 'Venus' stage long ago, and he was now living deep in Viridian Forest, watching over things there. Maybe he would go visit the old boy again soon, if he ever had time with all these kids depending on him for information and support for the pokemon they captured.  
  
What people never realized, however, was just how similar humans and pokemon really were. After all, Humans were related to pokemon genetically, and in a way, they could be called 'pokemon' themselves. To be truthful, the old professor knew that humans could, with enough interaction with pokemon, begin to take on the traits of their pokemon, and even gain control over the elements that their pokemon controlled. Oak did always encourage the children to capture new pokemon to return to his lab for study, and to train so they could defend themselves, but at the end of the day, he also knew, both from all his years of study, and the unbreakable bond he had with his Celebi, that there was truly only one pokemon for every human trainer. He only hoped that, through his work, that all the trainers could one day find the same type of bond he had with Celebi, and like the one he had seen between the young boy Ash and Pikachu those many years ago, and hoped to now see again. Time really was an amazing thing, especially when you could stand outside of it the way he could when Celebi was with him. To see the world in four dimensions. It was truly indescribable. You just had to see it for yourself. 'You know', said a voice that tickled the back of his mind, 'after you're done here today we could go on a little vacation together, and you can cast off your disguise for a while'. Oak chuckled slightly. 'Yes. That sounds good to me, dearest. It won't take long, after all. Especially not from where you must be standing.' He felt a wave of mirth and happiness coming from his soul mate, and wife, Celebi. 'I'll see you in a bit then, love.'  
  
Oak knew that if his grandson was aware that he was part pokemon, he wouldn't take it all that well. The boy just couldn't see other pokemon as equals. He hoped none of Celebi's powers ever surfaced within him, or he could be very difficult to control. Hopefully Ash and Pikachu will be able to handle it if it ever comes up though. But there was no use worrying over it. He turned to greet his grandson at the front of the line, his team of supporters awaiting him outside, waiting to recieve his partner pokemon.  
  
AN:before you freak out, I'm not implying that Celebi in her normal form is Oak's wife. All pokemon have the ability to become human and vice versa. This trait only appears however, in the rare cases when the bond between human and pokemon is ezceptionally strong. So Oak and his wife Celebi, or Rebecca, as known to everyone else, have both tapped into the powers of Celebi, the time magic, among other things. but they are also both able to hold human shape, and have even learned, in their travels through time, how to communicate telepathically. (Pokemon and humans in the past had learned of this, but the knowledge was lost in wars, which as we know, in war, libraries and people of knowledge are destroyed and lost to us) 


End file.
